


Tactical Advantages

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Episode: e037 The Auction, Gap Filler, Gen, Headcanon, Not Canon Compliant, POV Second Person, Post Episode: e037 The Auction, Post Episode: e063: There is No Part 1: Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being cursed to be forgettable has its significant problems, BUT it also has several serious tactical advantages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactical Advantages

You don't have much of a choice. 

Being cursed to be forgettable has its significant problems, BUT it also has several serious tactical advantages. 

No one knows what you do. Fewer know who you are. You can get away with more than someone who fits into the memory of the little town you call your home, even if they don't recognize you. 

So that's why you find yourself sitting with a paddle at the back of the Secret Police Auction. You know exactly what you're planning on bidding on and winning: Lot 37, one Cecil Palmer. 

It's a tactical advantage.

Towns are nothing without their Voices and given StrexCorp Synergists, Inc. is trying to overtake the town, you KNOW you need to make sure no one else can claim Lot 37. He won't remember any of this. No one will. 

And well, if you have the rights to the Voice, you know you can guarantee the town's safety in addition to your own and whomever else you want to protect. 

You remind yourself that you're doing this for the town you call home. And crooked salesman that you are, you bid as high as you can to win your prize. 

Maybe it's a little selfish to want the protection and control of the Voice, especially if he can't seem to remember you. He'll probably make the wrong connections. But that's a tactical advantage in and of itself. 

Hopefully, the ends justify the means.


End file.
